


Death of a Death God

by ShyCourage



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Gen, Grima-centric, his pov is so fun to write though, poor death dragon boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 06:47:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21011495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyCourage/pseuds/ShyCourage
Summary: Grima faces his biggest fear: death





	Death of a Death God

**Author's Note:**

> I don't remember when I wrote this, but i know I'm posting at 2:00am! Enjoy!

Dragons, it should be noted, do not cry. They don't weep, they don't sob, they don't cry. Period. End statement. No argument. No ifs, no ands, no buts. Dragons do not cry.

Dragons do, however, fear. As all living things do. It is only natural, after all.

There was not much that Grima feared, but Grima's fears do exist. Death is a major one. Now, there aren't too very many ways to kill Grima. If Grima were to truly die, never to come back, he would have to kill himself. Needless to say, Grima was not about that life. Unfortunately, Robin was, apparently.

Shit.

Grima stood there, screaming, trying anything he possibly could to get Robin to stop this. He couldn't die! He could kill, slaughter, torture, get his way, but die? Die? No! No, you cannot kill me, he screamed. No, that will end yourself as well! Do not!

Too late.

The final blow was dealt, and Grima felt his life drip, drip, dripping away. The dragon fell into a dive. The human stumbled. In that moment, Grima did something dragons never do.

Dragons, it should be noted, can indeed cry. Should fear exceed usual levels, crying is only a natural reaction. It is nothing to be ashamed of. A single tear flew from the dragon's great eye. Looks like this is the end of this story.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are welcome;


End file.
